Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an adaptive voice recognition performed by a user device according to an environment in which the user device is actually used.
Description of the Related Art
A trigger recognizer is a type of isolated word voice recognizer that activates a voice recognizer using a fixed word. A user transmits expression of activation of voice recognition to a voice recognition apparatus through trigger recognition. In other words, a trigger recognizer activates a voice recognizer through voice instead of a button or an input device. Accordingly, the trigger recognizer always receives a sound input to a microphone as an input and determines whether an input considered as voice is a trigger word to determine whether the voice recognizer is activated. In this case, the trigger recognizer determines whether input speech is a trigger word using a threshold value of similarity. The threshold value plays an important role in order to prevent a malfunction due to misrecognition of the trigger recognizer. In addition, the trigger recognizer may determine a recognition result using a fixed threshold value via learning about a predefined word.
However, since an environment in which a trigger recognizer is actually used is variably changed, when a conventional fixed threshold value is used, the trigger recognizer causes trigger misrecognition due to the changed user and use environment, thereby reducing a recognition rate.